


baby it’s cold outside (i can’t title fics)

by treacherousdoctors



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treacherousdoctors/pseuds/treacherousdoctors
Summary: nick and charlie spend a cold afternoon together.
Relationships: Nicholas "Nick" Nelson/Charles "Charlie" Spring
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	baby it’s cold outside (i can’t title fics)

**Author's Note:**

> today’s random prompt word was “cold”, and this is just a very Very quick little thing because i’m sleepy as hell but i’m enjoying writing at least Something every day

“Bloody freezing.” Charlie murmurs as he makes his way into the living room.

Nick, who has been wrapping presents all afternoon, looks up from the floor with a gentle smile. 

“It is a bit. I think it’s been snowing.”

“Shouldn’t have got out of bed.” Charlie sighs, “That was the warmest 4pm nap of my life.”

Nick pushes away the wrapping paper in front of him, opening his arms for a hug, which Charlie gratefully slumps into. He’s just up from a nap, the last hints of sleep still clouding him, and the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms is already almost enough to send him back to sleep.

“I can put the fire on, if you like?”

“Please.” 

“I’ve got a surprise for you, too.”

Nick switches on the gas fire in the corner of the room, and then pads off up to his bedroom. While he’s gone, Charlie slips his knees up inside his massively oversized jumper and basks in the warmth of the fire. It’s several minutes before Nick returns, but when he does he’s holding something behind his back.

“Early Christmas present.” He grins, taking a few steps forward.

Charlie’s eyes widen.

“You sure.”

“I think you’ll appreciate it.”

He whips out a fluffy toy elephant, and Charlie gasps. He gets even more excited when he smells lavender, and realises what it is.

“Did you get me a Warmie?!”

“I got you a Warmie!” Nick grins, sitting back down and handing over the elephant. Charlie pulls it straight into a hug.

“You’re a lifesaver, Nicholas Nelson.”

He leans back into Nick’s arms, and all intention of wrapping presents disappears in favour of a cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was alright ! just something small today but :) i just very much appreciated the warmie i got as an early christmas present and i truly think charlie would appreciate one too
> 
> as always, my tumblr is @charliespringverse if you’d like to chat/request/whatever :^)


End file.
